


Request from the friend

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Action, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Lucia hadn't much of time in this movie, don't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request from the friend

Lucia left her house with a bit of resignation, aware of her fate. She wore a black dress, still being a widow, after all. She wasn’t surprised seeing white BMV standing in front of her house. She told James that none of them have a long time.

Car’s doors went open and a tall, Asian woman, dressed in navy blue leather jacket and jeans appeared. Lucia wasn’t about to run, she nodded slightly, accepting her fate when woman produced a gun.

„Come on, wanna stand there like that all the way?“, said a woman. Instead of shooting Lucia, she made inviting gesture, asking her inside the car. Italian woman was surprised now. She made a step, than the next one, still not sure what’s going on. Weren’t they about to just kill her?

Things were too fast for Lucia to notice. She could hear a „Shit!“ and then woman was already next to her, dragging her down to earth in the same moment when a horrible explosion shaken the ground. Wave of heat washed both of them. Woman wasted no time, grabbing Lucia in rather un-ladylike manner and pushing her into the car. Lucia fell down onto the leather seat. Door were closed instantly.

„We’re leaving, miss...“ Asian woman was already inside, firing the engine, „Sorry, they didn’t told me your name. We’re kinda in hurry, so...“  
„It’s Lucia... Lucia Sciarra“, she was amazed how casually this woman was speaking, because in the same moment staccato of bullets hit the car.  
„Nice to you meet you, Lucia“, car was already riding through the road, leaving her burning house away, „Don’t worry, they’re bulletproof... I hope, at last“, she added with a smile, noticing Lucia’s concern.  
„But who... And why?“  
„A friend from UK asked me. We are riding to the US embassy. Any other questions?“

Lucia looked behind, noticing two cars chasing them. Asian woman was surly aware of them, but wasn’t paying great attention. Her BMW was already leaving a cloud of dirt behind, riding about 80 MPH down the country road.  
„Your name, perhaps?“, asked Italian, looking at her savior, second one in the last 12 hours. And she had to agree that both of them were very nice looking individuals. She reproached herself for having such toughts only day after her husband's burial. Not that he was a perfect husband anyway.  
„May, just May. And now relax, Lucia. You’re safe“.

In the same moment sound of the chopper was heard and series of machine guns raked the ground next to their car.

„Perfectly safe“, repeated May, pushing the accelerator to it's limit. For the first time in last few days, despite whole situation, Lucia smiled.


End file.
